Calma
by Misila
Summary: Después de lo que ha pasado, Rin no puede tranquilizarse. Ni quiere hacerlo. Sólo quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes.


_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

No creo que este one-shot tenga spoilers. Como mucho, de las parejas que me gustan de la serie, pero eso no es reventar nada.

* * *

_**Calma**_

o—o

A Haru le molesta la gente que habla sin decir realmente nada.

Rin lo sabe. Al igual que la mayoría de los que están escuchando a ese hombre pronunciar palabras vacías, repetidas decenas de veces, dichas hasta la saciedad. Que a Haru le irritaría lo indecible tener que aguantar a ese tipo hablando de algo que probablemente ni entienda.

_Una gran persona_… ¿Qué diablos sabrá él de Haru? Haru _no_ era una gran persona. Haru era callado, serio, y en muchas ocasiones arisco. Huraño como sólo él podía serlo, hasta el punto de resultar antisocial en ocasiones, raramente sonreía. Aunque valoraba a sus amigos, no solía dar muestras de ello. Dibujaba bien. Y nadaba como Rin nunca ha visto nadar a nadie.

Resulta terriblemente irónico que precisamente el agua que tanto adoraba sea lo que le ha arrebatado la vida. Rin estuvo a punto de echarse a reír cuando le dijeron que habían encontrado a Haru en la playa. Que se había ahogado. Era una idea ridícula; ¿Haru? ¿_Su_ Haru, el que no tendría problemas en vivir en una bañera si no tuviese obligaciones que cumplir?

Sin embargo, y por ridículo que suene en sus oídos, Rin no puede cambiar la realidad por mucho que lo desee; no puede sacar al joven del horrible ataúd y proponerle ir a nadar, y luego dejarse arrastrar por Haru hasta el agua. Y eso lo mata por dentro.

Se tira del nudo de la corbata –negra, como toda su ropa– y parpadea para contener las lágrimas. No terminan. Nunca terminan, pese a que Rin tiene la sensación de que se le van a secar los ojos cada vez que sucumbe al llanto. Dedica una breve mirada a sus amigos, y en un arrebato de puro egoísmo se convence, por unos instantes, de que ninguno de ellos sabe cómo se siente. Ni Rei, que empezó a nadar gracias a Haru, ni Nagisa, que trabajó más duro que nadie para ponerse al nivel de los demás, cuando aún eran unos niños. Ni siquiera Makoto, aunque conociese a Haru mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo.

Ese oscuro pensamiento dura apenas unos segundos, los mismos que tarda Rin en rendirse a lo inevitable y dejar de luchar contra las lágrimas. El rastro húmedo que las gotas saladas dejan en sus mejillas no ayuda en absoluto a que se calme. Por algún motivo absurdo, le recuerda a aquella vez que perdió el encuentro nacional. Pese a que entonces no lloró, Haru supo ver la rabia que lo devoraba por dentro por no haber ganado, y bastaron una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en los labios para que Rin se sintiese algo mejor consigo mismo.

—Cálmate, Rin-Rin.

Rin apenas tiene fuerzas para enfadarse con Nagisa por utilizar ese ridículo apodo para referirse a él. No sabe en qué momento el tipo irritante que hablaba sin decir nada se ha callado y la mayoría de la gente se ha ido del cementerio, ni tampoco recuerda haberse acercado a la lápida de Haru. Pero leer su nombre grabado en la piedra duele como si le arrancaran las entrañas, más incluso de lo que dolió ver el cuerpo de su novio.

Respira hondo, tratando de serenarse, y, con las piernas temblando como si hubiera nadado varios kilómetros, se da la vuelta, dando la espalda a Haru.

Makoto sigue temblando incontrolablemente. No ha estado tranquilo desde el fatídico día en que su mejor amigo se ahogó –no importa cuántas veces Rin lo repita; sigue siendo _tan ridículo_–, y poco han podido hacer por él aún. Rei parece estar intentando hacerse el fuerte, aunque tras sus gafas sus ojos están hinchados y enrojecidos. Nagisa es, por una vez, el que más entero parece; con la mano entrelazada con la de Gou, observa con tristeza el desolador paisaje que ha dejado la marcha de Haru, mientras la chica apoya la cabeza en su hombro, llorando en silencio.

No, Rin no puede tranquilizarse. Ni quiere hacerlo. No quiere aceptar que Haru y él vuelven a estar separados, y mucho menos asentir ante el hecho de que esta vez no hay promesa que le asegure que estará con él de nuevo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Primera excursión por este fandom. Y estoy nerviosa. Y lo siento mucho por Haru, pero la escena me ha venido a la mente y... no he podido evitarlo. Necesitaba hacer un Rin/Haru dramático, y esto ha salido. Aunque me ha salido bastante suave. En fin.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
